Lion in the Snake Pit
by insanitylivesinme
Summary: When Sirius is Sorted into Slytherin - despite his best efforts - how will it affect a potential friendship with James Potter? And what happens when everything in Sirius' life starts to go wrong? T for insinuations of child abuse


**Lion in the Snake Pit**

 **First section is JK Rowling's own, from** _ **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world, and I do not condone child abuse in any way, shape or form.**

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him. Sirius didn't smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!"

* * *

"Black, Sirius!"

Slowly, Sirius walked up to the Sorting Hat, sat himself on the stool and jammed the hat on his head.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Black, are you?"

Sirius jumped slightly at the voice echoing inside his head.

"Oh yes, I've heard all about you, your cousins' heads, were full of thoughts about you…the Gryffindor amongst Slytherins….the lion in the snake pit, perhaps? Or so you thought.

The Sorting Hat's last words echoed Sirius' head as his stomach dropped to his shoes.

"I don't…I _don't_ belong in Slytherin!" he thought desperately, forcing the conviction into his thoughts.

"Well, you're not…right…for Gryffindor. So where else, where better, to put you than among you family? I'm sorry, Mr Black-"

He didn't sound sorry.

"-but you are going to SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted to the Great Hall at large. Sirius remained sitting on the stool, in shock, for almost a full minute before Professor McGonagall whipped it off his head, admonishing him as she did so.

"Come on Mr Black, you're holding up the Sorting! Go and sit at your house table, please." When he didn't move, she chivvied him along with an exasperated "Now!"

Sirius stood on shaking legs and started the torturous journey to the Slytherin table. As he walked, he tried to catch James' eye, but the boy, who was himself yet to be Sorted (no doubt into Gryffindor, Sirius thought bitterly), looked studiously in the other direction. A lump rose in Sirius' throat and he swallowed.

He watched the rest the Sorting miserably, perking up only momentarily when as James was called…and Sorted into Gryffindor. Typical.

Sirius made no effort to talk to any of the other first year Slytherin boys that night.

* * *

"James! Hey James!"

James Potter turned as he heard his name. Seeing who was calling him, he scowled and turned away, continuing on his way to his common room.

"James. Please, just- just listen!"

James stopped, but he didn't turn, keeping his back resolutely to other boy.

"What do you want, _Black_?" he asked, voice ice-cold. Sirius Black skidded round him, turned to face, then doubled over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Then he looked up at James.

"Come on, James, can't we-"

He was cut off by a low, sarcastic chuckle.

"No, we can't, _Black_. You're a Slytherin. A filthy, stinking, _snake_." The last word was loaded with venom, and Sirius visibly flinched.

"Is there a problem, boys?" Another male voice interrupted him as he opened his mouth to speak. Professor Slughorn, head of the Slytherin House, had come up behind James. The Gryffindor boy, without deigning to turn from Sirius, burst out with,

"Yes, sir, this Slytherin git won't leave-"

He turned as he spoke, and broke off abruptly as he realised who he was speaking to. He turned his head to shoot Sirius a look of pure loathing.

"Mr Potter, I must ask that you refrain from referring to my students as 'Slytherin gits'. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now, back to your common room please..." Though his voice was level, Slughorn's tone indicated that he was not to be trifled with, and James was moving away before he finished the sentence, looking suitably cowed as Slughorn's eyes flashed - the only indication that he was anything but calm.

"Oh- and Mr Potter?" James turned, arranging his face into a confused expression, though Sirius could see the wariness in his eyes.

"I would suggest rethinking your opinion of Mr Black here. He's stuck in the middle at the moment, and he needs some good friends."

James looked faintly disgusted, and walked off without replying. Slughorn clapped Sirius on the shoulder, but seemed unable to look him in the eye. Without another word, he turned away, leaving Sirius there in the darkening corridor.

* * *

 **Sirius  
** I could see him. Over there with his 'best friend' - that Lupin kid. I couldn't believe he was over there, having fun and being popular while I was alone, being ignored. Merlin, I sound like a jealous six-year-old.

I looked up as someone sat down heavily beside me. Slytherin, my year - it's the guy James dubbed 'Snivellus', back on the train. It took me a moment to remember his real name, but when I did, I spoke, coldly.

"Snape. You want something?"

"I have a…question…to ask…" he trailed off at the glare I directed at him, but managed to finish the sentence. I was vaguely impressed…or I would be if I hadn't been feeling distinctly chilly towards him - well, the world at large, really - at the time. He looked down at his lap, then looked up, determination in his eyes as he ploughed on. Slightly more impressive - I know the power the glare can have: it's the most powerful I can turn on anyone, and I don't even use it on Regulus at his most annoying.

"Why're you always looking over at the Gryffindor table? Potter and his friends? You got a crush or something mate?"

I shivered slightly at the word 'mate', but gave no other indication that I heard him. I stood up abruptly, grabbed my bag and stalked out the Great Hall.

 **Remus  
** Something caught my eye on the other side of the Great Hall, and I looked up. Sirius Black - (reluctant) Slytherin, first year like James and me. I knew James had had a few run-ins with the boy, and had been warning anyone not in Slytherin, first year right through seventh, to avoid Black like the plague…the Black Death. Ironic, I suppose. I'm vague on the details, so I wasn't entirely sure why James hated Black so much; but to be honest, I wasn't going to argue with the only boy who'd made an effort with me. I've been telling myself that Black must have done something awful - it helps with the guilt.

Anyway, I wasn't sure when I started noticing him around the castle, or why, or why he caught my eye then. But he had, and I watched him storm out - apparently from something Snape said. Without thinking, I stood up, and followed him out the Hall.

 **Sirius  
** I hear footsteps behind me. A little faster than my own, perhaps, but when I stopped - not turning - the other steps slowed, then stopped as well. Not wanting to face anyone at that moment, I decided - naturally - that my shadow was making noise…a lot of noise. Or someone was following me. Probably the shadow. On the off chance that someone was following me, though, I decided to bite the bullet and, turning to my left, I entered an empty classroom, leaving the door open and unlocked - a clear invitation to anyone following me to enter the room. Sure enough, not ten seconds later, the footsteps drew near and entered the room. Looking up, I ruled out my entirely-possible-but-not-quite-true-just-then theory of the noise being my shadow. The person - the boy - following me was none other than Remus Lupin: Gryffindor-first-year-and-James-Potter's-best-friend Remus Lupin. Yes, that one. I sighed.

 **Remus  
** As I walked into the classroom, I looked suspiciously at the boy lounging on a desk near the window. I heard the sharp intake of breath as he looked up and saw me, and I knew that, while he had known someone was following him, had left the door open as an invitation, he hadn't expected me. I decided to use this. At first, I didn't speak, and neither did he. I went over and perched on the desk next to him, swinging my legs. One look from him, however, and my legs were stilled. His eyes were dark and mutinous. Finally, he spoke.

"Well."

 **Sirius  
** I decided I was going to try and scare him a bit before I spoke, so when he hopped up onto the desk beside me, I turned to him with murder in my eyes. The feeling wasn't for him, but for Snape. It was effective against him as well, though. Truth be told, I had nothing against Lupin - in fact, I was a little curious about him; he was pureblood, French family, but that was all I knew. Then again, James - Potter, I mentally corrected myself - was pureblood, yet my parents hated him, and he obviously hated them, so maybe the blood status meant nothing. It certainly meant nothing to me. Anyway, I decided I was never going to learn anything about him if I never spoke to him. So I spoke.

"Well."

"Well?" he seemed startled.

"Well." I repeated.

"Well?" he asked again.

"Well what? Get to the point, man!" I grinned cheekily at him. He huffed, but I could see him relax slightly as I saw amusement glitter in his amber eyes.

"You started it!" he accused.

"Started what? I'm sorry m'boy-" Slughorn was apparently a good person to mimic in times like these "-but I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied innocently.

Remus - Lupin, I told myself - fell about laughing at my words, but it took me a few seconds to review what I'd said, trying to find the hilarity, before I gave up and simply laughed with him.

Eventually, the other boy stopped laughing and spoke, quite seriously.

"So."

I looked at him incredulously. "Not again!" I cried, alarmed.

He grinned at me, told me not to worry. I sighed heavily in relief. He noticed this and grinned again.

I raised my head. He was looking at me curiously, and had just opened his mouth to speak, mirth still dancing in his eyes, when the door burst open.

"Remus! I've been looking all over, where have you-" James Potter, standing in the doorway, broke off as he saw me. I saw the smile fade from his face as he noticed the fading smiles on our faces, and I saw a mask snap into place.

"…Potter," I said coolly, struggling to keep my voice even.

"Black," he replied stiffly, before looking past me at Remus. "C'mon, Remus, what are you doing with him?" he wrinkled his nose as he said 'him', as though I was physically revolting. Remus looked rather affronted, but before he could say or do anything, I hopped off the desk and stalked out the room.

"Catch you later, Lupin," I said as I passed him - just loud enough for James to hear - and winked at him. I ignored the other Gryffindor boy as I left, but I could just make out the hushed conversation all the way down the corridor.

 **James  
** Sirius muttered something to Remus - "catch you later"…not if I had anything to do with it, you wouldn't, Black. He completely ignored me. Typical Black. However, despite the coolness in my attitude towards him, I couldn't help but feel slightly upset as he stalked past me as if I weren't even there. I had a sudden urge to run after him, beg for forgiveness, but I stayed put. As I turned towards Remus, however, my eyes must have betrayed me, 'cause I could see the understanding in his. He nodded towards the door.

"You should. Go after him." He smiled a little. "And you miss him too. I can tell."

I looked at my friend, bemused. Then I sighed. "Is it really that obvious?"  
"In you or him?"

At my look, he shook his head and told me, "yes. In both of you. Do something about it. Please. For your sake, and his."

I hesitated.

"Dude…"

"No, James. No 'dude'. You need to fix this. Talk to Sirius. He's not a bad guy."

I knew that. But how could I bring myself to admit it?

 **Remus  
** "…He's not a bad guy." I was desperately trying to reason with my friend. But when I said what I said, it prompted a reaction I wasn't expecting. James rounded on me, fury and something else - something I couldn't explain - in his eyes.

"D'you think I haven't realised that? I knew he was different, from the first day I met him I knew, and now he's a Slytherin but he's not different!"

"James. Calm down!" I tried to placate him, maybe it worked, but he was still angry. With me. "I'm sorry. I just…I really think you should try. Please."

He sighed, then looked at me, properly.

"Fine."

 **Sirius  
** When I left the classroom, I just walked. I had no idea where I was going, or what I would do when I got there; I just had to get away. And I had to do it quickly.

Weeks passed. There was no further interaction between Sirius and either of the two Gryffindor boys, though apparently not for lack of trying on Remus' part. However, the term passed quickly, and all too soon it was time to go home for Christmas. Sirius was not looking forward to this, and would have preferred to stay at school, but after being Sorted into Slytherin, he had been told by his father that he was expected to return home. He still felt rebellious towards his family, still hated everything they stood for, and knew he would be in for some abuse as a result, but he wanted to see Regulus again. His brother was only nine, and Sirius missed him.

Remus, on the other hand, would not be leaving Hogwarts for the two-week break. There were few students staying behind, and no other first year Gryffindors, so Remus had braced himself for a boring holiday.

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

 **Remus  
** I heard a commotion outside the common room Christmas afternoon. Being the only Gryffindor in the common room, I decided to investigate, especially since it sounded like the Fat Lady was in trouble. Cautiously, I pushed open the portrait to find Professor Slughorn, in the process of arguing with the Fat Lady. When the Potions professor saw who it was who had opened the portrait, effectively ending the argument, he relaxed completely.

"Remus, m'boy! Just been trying to get in to find you! But for some reason, this odd little woman wouldn't let me in!" he sounded genuinely confused and I stifled a small giggle.

"Well, sir," I replied, carefully keeping my voice in check, "this is the _Gryffindor_ common room," Professor Slughorn was head of Slytherin, which meant that he'd been in Slytherin while at school. There was no way he'd ever get past the Fat Lady. However, he seemed unaware of this as he smiled slightly at me, bemused. I gave up trying to explain.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" I said instead.

"Oh! Yes, m'boy - how did you know?" the ditzy professor shook his head and continued before I could reply. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes slightly though. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to fetch you. He has something he needs to talk to you about. Come with me."

I followed Professor Slughorn down five or six floors and along countess corridors before we reached a huge phoenix gargoyle in an alcove. Having been to Dumbledore's office before, I recognised the gargoyle for the glorified guard dog it was.

"Jelly babies," Slughorn spoke to the gargoyle and it slowly started to move, revealing a moving spiral staircase. As we stepped onto the staircase, there were plenty of thoughts running through my mind, but the most prominent was what the hell are jelly babies? I resigned myself to not knowing as we reached the top of the staircase and Slughorn opened the door to Dumbledore's office. All thoughts flew out of my head as I saw the boy cowering on the floor, young child in his arms, both looking terrified.

"Sirius!"

Remus ran over to the boy huddled by the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, and knelt in front of him. Sirius' face was sallow and his eyes were sunken. He gave no sign of the recognition upon seeing Remus, and the young boy in his arms whimpered at the unknown boy intruding into his space. Remus' eyes flew down to lock on the child's. The young boy looked about nine, and with a jolt Remus remembered an important fact about the Black family that he had, until now, forgotten: they had two sons. This, then, must be Sirius' brother.

Remus's attention was drawn back to Sirius as the broken boy whispered - as though he didn't have the strength to speak any louder -

"Reg…" the young boy squirmed round in Sirius' arms to wrap his own arms around his big brother's neck, hiding his face in his neck.

"Remus, I'd like to introduce you to young Regulus Black." Remus didn't turn to Dumbledore as he spoke.

"Sirius' brother," it was, naturally, not a question.

Seeing that, at the moment, he would not get any information (or anything at all, really) out of Sirius, Remus stood and turned to Dumbledore, steel in his eyes. Fear and worry for both Sirius and little Regulus made Remus fearless as he bit out one word.

"Explain."

"I can't," Dumbledore's voice was heavy. "The boys just appeared here. I think one of them managed to apparate them here." Seeing that Remus was about to argue, Dumbledore forestalled his arguments, holding up a hand as he explained.

"In cases of extreme desperation, accidental apparition is not rare; it is likely it was young Regulus, rather than Sirius - he is only nine, Mr Lupin, and has not been trained in any way.

"Anyway. I haven't been able to talk to Sirius about what brought him and his brother here. I wanted you here."

Now, Dumbledore turned to Sirius.

"Sirius?"

The boy in question finally looked up on hearing his name issued from the venerable old man.

"Sirius, I need you to give me permission to take a memory from you. Once I have is, it'll be out of your head, and I won't make you see it. I promise."

Sirius looked confused for a moment before he turned and locked eyes with Remus. The young Gryffindor gave a small smile as he nodded encouragingly. The Slytherin boy, heartened, turned back to Dumbledore and nodded.

"Thank you, Sirius. Now, I want you to close your eyes," he did so, "and think about what happened."

Sirius' eyes flew open and stared at Dumbledore, terrified, grip tightening imperceptibly on his brother as he did so.

"Just one more time, Sirius, then you will lose the memory completely, I promise."

Sirius didn't look convinced - in fact he looked absolutely terrified, but he trusted Dumbledore, so he let his eyelids slowly sink shut.

Dumbledore carefully put his wand to Sirius' hairline, and muttered a spell. Immediately, Sirius jerked up from his hunched position on the floor and started to tremble violently. Regulus let out a cry and Remus grabbed him, taking him from Sirius' arms and holding him tightly. The young boy his is face in his neck. As he did so, he started forward, but Dumbledore waved a hand at him and he stopped. He didn't take his eyes off his friend, though, and he held onto Regulus tighter. As Remus watched, something not quite solid - not quite _there_ \- streamed from Sirius' hairline into Dumbledore's wand. He slowly drew back his wand and Remus could see the silvery stuff clinging from it. Dumbledore hurried over to a stone basin sitting on his desk. As he was preparing to plunge his face into the basin - _how odd_ , thought Remus - Sirius, face still tight with pain, stopped him.

"Take Remus."

His voice was quiet, almost calm. It was an odd contrast to the wild spark in his eyes and the fear Remus could feel radiating from him. Dumbledore looked confused.

"Mr Black…Sirius…"

Sirius' eyes pierced him, desperate and pleading.

"Let him see…" the last word was quiet, so quiet Remus almost didn't catch it, even in the silence of the room. "Please…"

 **Remus  
** Dumbledore turned to me. His eyes searched me, asking my permission. I gave a small, almost imperceptible nod. I wasn't sure what I'd let myself in for, but I trusted Sirius.

"Take my arm."

I took it, feeling apprehensive. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius smile at me nervously. It was the last thing I saw before Dumbledore and I plunged into the silver substance I had just seen him pluck from Sirius' mind.

* * *

Remus drew back sharply from the silvery liquid, gasping for breath. He turned away from the room as he retched, revolted at the horrors he had just seen. Then, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he turned to face the room again, face deathly pale. Sirius was cowering on the floor, trembling, still holding his brother tight like a lifeline. Without a word, without even realising he'd moved, Remus knelt beside the terrified boys and enveloped them both in a warm embrace, rocking slightly and muttering soothing words into two ears as two small heads rested against his chest.

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius…" he was still unable to properly comprehend what he had seen in Sirius' memory, but he knew that for both boys to have come out, alive and relatively unharmed - physically, at least - was nothing short of a miracle.

He looked up at Dumbledore, pleading with his eyes, to do something, anything, to help these two boys whose lives had been ripped apart.

"Sirius."

The voice, soft and calm, roused all three boys as they lay huddled together on the floor in the middle of the office.

"Sirius. Why don't you take Regulus, return to your dormitory, and get some sleep?"

Sirius started to move, Regulus still held tight in his arms (the young boy had fallen asleep, exhausted by the day's events, some time before), but Remus put a hand on his arm, stilling him.

"No." he stood and faced Dumbledore, eyes flashing with tired fury.

"Mr Lupin…"

"No, Professor! Sirius' dorm, it's-it's in Slytherin, Sir!"

Dumbledore looked at him, clearly worried for his sanity.

"Yes, Mr Lupin, I am aware of that." He seemed to - almost - understand Remus' concern, however, as he continued, "Slytherins take care of their own, Remus-"

"Sir!" Remus took a deep breath, struggling to calm himself. "I know how powerful Orion Black is, Sir. Especially among the Slytherins. They won't protect 'their own' if 'their own' are on the run from him! Sirius and Regulus…they won't last the night!" he was breathing heavily, desperation rising in him, willing Dumbledore to understand. The old man looked at him shrewdly for a moment before sighing heavily and motioning for the boys to sit. Sirius pulled Regulus up to sit on his lap as Remus sat beside them. Dumbledore turned to Remus.

"Well then, Mr Lupin. What would you suggest?"

"Let them stay in my dorm - I'm the only one there at the moment….just for a bit?" he was pleading now, almost begging, but he didn't care. He only wanted to keep the Black boys safe.

Dumbledore sat pensively for a while, looking at the three boys over the top of his half-moon spectacles. Remus felt his heart sink as the seconds dragged by, and he saw Sirius slump in his chair from the corner of his eye. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"Alright." He relented and Sirius shot up in his seat, hope glinting in his eyes.

"Only for a while, mind!" there was a twinkle in his eye, and Sirius and Remus simultaneously heaved a sigh of relief.

"Now, Mr Black, would you and your brother mind waiting outside for a moment? I need to speak to Mr Lupin."

Remus felt apprehension and fear well up inside him at the sombre expression on the old man's face.

Sirius stood, gently placing his brother on his feet before taking his hand and leading him out the room, resting a hand on Remus' shoulder as he did so.

Dumbledore stood, and Remus followed suit, unwilling to back down even as far as remaining below the headmaster's eye level.

"He could be reSorted."

Dumbledore looked taken aback, but whether it was because of the callous way Remus spoke or simply because of the idea, Remus was unsure. He ploughed on, unwilling to find out.

"This isn't going to just blow over, Sir, you know that as well as I do. The Slytherins…they won't forget. And I know it's possible to reSort-"

"How do you know that?" the words were calm, but there was a fire in Dumbledore's eyes that Remus had never seen before.

He looked down.

"I…I researched it." He looked up, wondering whether he would be stopped after the admission, but Dumbledore made no move to silence him so he continued talking.

"Sirius…he's friends - was friends - with James, James Potter. They met on the train, they were friends. And Sirius thought…he said he might get into Gryffindor despite his family's…well, just his family, really, but- but then he was Sorted, and he was put into Slytherin, and James - well, James thinks he can't be friends with him, 'cause of the Gryffindor-Slytherin thing, but he misses him - James, that is, he misses Sirius, and Sirius misses James and I've heard the Slytherins, they hate him - Sirius, and I thought, he should be Gryffindor, maybe he could be Gryffindor so I- I researched it and I just wanted to help!"

He was close to crying now, from desperation and frustration and fear that Dumbledore wouldn't understand, would be mad at him, would just say no!

He sank back into his chair, his legs threatening to give out from underneath him as the adrenaline from almost shouting at a teacher - at Dumbledore, no less - wore off. He kept his head down, unable to risk looking at Dumbledore and seeing the disappointment and anger that he knew was there.

There was silence in the office - silence that, to Remus, seemed to stretch on forever. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"Remus…"

His head shot up, some spiteful word - though he was unsure what - on his lips. He broke off, seeing the sparkle in Dumbledore's eye. Even so, he didn't allow himself to relax. Not yet.

"Sir," he interrupted Dumbledore again, but he didn't care. He just wanted to help his friend. "Sir, do you think…I mean…do you really think he belongs in Slytherin? After…this?"

He met the headmaster's eyes and held them, a fire burning in his own.

Dumbledore looked away first, and Remus tried to push down the rising pride in him as he wondered whether he had just won the argument. He refused to show such petty emotion; especially while his friend was in danger and, as of yet, had no guaranteed safe place to go.

The headmaster sighed, resting his head on his hands for a second. For some reason, Remus was unsettled by this relaxed attitude; did this mean Sirius had to go back to Slytherin? Or worse - back to his father? Fretting, he missed Dumbledore's next words.

"…right. Neither Sirius nor Regulus is safe in Slytherin," Remus stared at the headmaster, uncomprehending. Did that mean… Dumbledore took pity on him and finally - _finally_ \- said the words Remus wanted to hear.

"Sirius shall be reSorted. Tonight, at dinner, I can make an announcement…" he trailed off, seemingly working out logistics in his head. But Remus didn't care - he'd won! Sirius would be reSorted, Sirius would be safe!

He was interrupted from his pleased musings as Professor Dumbledore once again faced him, a serious set to his mouth and the twinkle absent from his eyes.

"Sir?"

"You must understand, Remus…if the Sorting Hat once again chooses to place Sirius in Slytherin, there will be nothing you or I can do about it. Sirius will have to remain in Slytherin," the headmaster raised his hand as Remus opened his mouth to speak, cutting him off.

"The Sorting Hat will only resort a child once. There are to be no arguments," the headmaster appeared firm on this, and Remus acquiesced.

"Now. Why don't you go and tell Mr Black the good news?" It was a clear dismissal and Remus practically ran from the room.

 **AN: There will be more! I've been working on this for years but never got to a point I felt I could post it...R &R please?**


End file.
